Want to Dance
by FFGirl15
Summary: ONESHOT! He didn't hug me. He didn't kiss me. But the fact that he asked me to dance and we danced and talked, that made this prom the most magical night of my life. [SoraxKairi]BASED ON A TRUE STORY OF ME!


**Author's Note: Hey people! Here's a one shot based on what recently happened at a 9th grade only dance on Friday, April 6. Just so you don't get confused, I play Kairi, and my crush, Ben, plays Sora. **

Want to Dance?

I sat there staring at myself in the mirror seeing how I currently looked in this outfit. Being that I never know what to think, I just said I looked fine and moved on. I grabbed the dark brown and ran it through my auburn hair smoothly. After that, I put on a little bit of make-up, grabbed my cell phone, and walked down the stairs of my house.

Anxious, I was. Anxious to see my crush there. I sort of asked him out to the prom anonymously, so he has no idea that I asked him out. I stared at the long, white dress I was wearing as I walked down the stairs. My friends were in shock to see me wearing this being that I never wear dresses or skirts, but I felt like I had to since the fact that this was the biggest night of my High School life.

"Kairi, I can't believe you're wearing that!" My friend, Selphie, said in shock.

"Yeah. Usually, I only wear nice pants."

"Well, it's nice to see a change." Naminé said grinning. "Besides, if you look good, Sora may ask you to dance with him."

"I don't think so, it'd take a miracle for him to ask me to dance with him." I sighed disappointed.

"Oh well, come on! We're gonna be late for the PAR-TAY!" Selphie said dragging the two of us out.

Naminé got in her car while I sat in the front and Selphie sat in the back. Sora, my crush, was popular, and I wasn't, so the only way that I'd ever dance with Sora is if a miracle sparked on me. After driving for a little bit, we pulled up into the High School parking lot. It was pretty crowded, but what kind of school isn't crowded during the prom.

The three of us walked into the gym. We gazed at how packed it was in there. I was never going to find Sora at this rate. A lot of our other friends were there like Tidus and Yuna were together and so were Sapphire, a girl that had dark blue hair and aqua eyes, (A/N: Sapphire's my OC.) and Riku.

When we met up with the rest of our friends, we all began to dance. For about a half an hour to be exact. As I looked around while dancing, I saw him, Sora. He was standing talking with his friend, Roxas. They didn't where tuxedos, but they wore nice blue shirts, brown ties, and black pants. Sora was probably looking for the girl that emailed him asking him out to the prom. I went over to Sapphire and pulled her to the side.

"Sapphire, Sora's here, what do I do?" I was sort of panicking. "I asked him out anonymously and he's probably looking for the girl that emailed him."

"Well…flirt with him, ask him to dance…" Sapphire began to say.

"I can't do that!"

"Well, then try to stand near him as much as possible."

"I'll try." I sighed.

I went back into the gym with Sapphire and she went to Riku while I went over near Sora trying to stay near him as much as possible. He was doing some strange dance that cracked me up and Roxas was just standing there laughing too. To tell the truth, I felt kind of stupid just dancing by myself, so I just went over to a table to get some punch.

Then, a slow song came on. Before grabbing my punch, I turned my head and watched all of the other couples get together to dance to the slow song. I didn't know what the song was called. I just turned back around to get myself some punch, until I heard footsteps coming my way. I turned my head and found myself making eye contact with Sora.

"Hey Kairi, want to dance?" Sora asked me. I didn't answer 'cause I was in shock. Instead, I just locked elbows with him and we walked out to the dance floor.

"Just to tell you, I'm not a very good dancer." I warned him.

"It's all right, I'm not good either." He replied.

When we reached the dance floor, I placed one hand on his shoulder and the other with his. His other hand went to my waste as we got into a ballroom dancing position. As soon as we were in position, we began to slow dance. He actually wasn't as bad as I thought he would be. It's a good thing it was dark and only a disco ball was lit up because I was blushing like crazy and I was starting to feel warm inside and it felt like my heart was in my throat.

"So, what have you been doing over the weekend?" Sora asked me.

"Just writing, jumping on my trampoline. You?"

"I rode my unicycle some. What classes are you taking this semester?"

"I'm kind of embarrassed to say this, but I'm taking a typing class. I can't type." I blushed.

"It's okay, I can't type either."

"I'm also taking Spanish 2. Are you in Spanish 2?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"I'm taking Spanish 3 next year. Are you?"

"No. I'm not very good at it." Sora chuckled a bit.

"It only takes practice and memorization." I explained.

"Yeah. But I don't practice a lot."

There was a silent moment between us. I didn't know what else to say. I liked it better when he would start the conversations and I'd just respond to him. Man, why does he have to be so cute? It's so hard to talk to him. If this is hard enough, just wait until I try to talk to him after the prom.

"So, how long have you been riding your unicycle?" I randomly asked.

"I started over the summer, but didn't get my unicycle till Christmas. So, I guess since Winter Break." He explained.

"That's cool." I said. The song then ended after that.

"Thanks for the dance." Sora said as he began to walk back to Roxas.

"Sora." I said. He turned his head and made eye contact with me. "Thanks for the dance."

"Your welcome." He grinned. I blushed like crazy.

I then walked over and finally got myself some punch. I thought that this would just be some dance that only seniors could go to, but I was wrong. I actually got to dance with the one guy I really liked.

He didn't hug me. He didn't kiss me. But the fact that he asked me to dance with him and we danced and talked, that made this prom the most magical night of my life.

**Author's Note: Hope ya'll liked that one shot! Everything that happened in that story actually happened to me! It's all true! Hope you guys review some!**


End file.
